Somethings Will Always be Forbidden
by Lazy Jane
Summary: Sylvia is having a great year at hogwarts. But,someone is watching her, someone closer then she thinks. When he aproches her, she wants the same. What will happen when everyone finds out, she's been having an affair with the Potions Master?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Just a little note, I made a preview image to go along with the story that will be the opening of my webpage when/if I get it. I dont think I can post it here, so let me know if you want to see it. Thanks!

Part One: Obsession

-Chapter One-

She could have been sitting there for years, and although he had never noticed her before, he could not bring himself to tear his eyes away from her. She sat with a group of seventh years by the edge of the lake. It was a quite secluded area, but still partially visible from the Herbology greenhouses. A newly planted tree gave shade to her and her friends as they threw stones into the lake and passed around pieces of parchment, notes from a shared class no doubt.

There was nothing in particular that stood out to him about her. She was plain and ordinary from this distance. It was September already, but perhaps the drifting heat from summer was still living in them. Their robes hung on low branches and on bushes, some even laid in piles on the grass. And there she was, just laying there her back towards him, pulling out blades of sharp green grass and throwing them into the breeze while her classmates scribbled on pieces of parchment. Centuries may have passed before he realized that he had not yet left the greenhouse.

"Severus dear, did you get enough Hellebore? I am sure that there is another one in a pot around here somewhere. I just can't seem to remember where it went." Professor Pomona Sprout searched underneath a table with lines of rose bushes planted in dark wet soil, dropping there last leaves, leaving behind what looked like a small forest of thorns. Professor Sprout knocked over a clay pot as she pulled a small, white flowered plant out from underneath the table. "Ah, here you are dear. Now if you need anymore you're going to have to wait another moon cycle, so be sure to let me know ahead of time, Severus."

"Yes Pomona, Thank you. I may require more next semester, but this should be sufficient for now." He took the plant from his fellow professor and resumed the walk back to his classroom, still watching the group of students who were now little more then a blur of tree and uniform in the distance.

--

School had only just begun, and to be back with her friends after that long sweltering summer, was like being welcomed into pure bliss. Megan and June were franticly copying notes from many different classes, while Andrew and Zach threw stones across the lake.

"Oh Sylvia, do you really think that Professor Sinistra is going to test us on the location of the Canis Major in relation to Jupiter? I don't remember half of this from the lecture this afternoon." June Summerby looked back and forth from one parchment piece to the other, her brow furrowed from stress, "And there, that's all I am going to write down. We need someone new to take the notes, you and Rose just care too much about the little details!" June laughed and tossed the Astronomy notes into Sylvia's lap.

"Well if you would take your own notes, instead of playing footsy underneath the table with Mr. Kirkie then we wouldn't have this problem." Sylvia teased her friend and she rolled up the parchment and laid her head on the soft grass. "Don't you agree Rose?"

Sylvia's closest friend was a muggle born girl named Rose Cadawallar; they had met in there first year during potions. Both girls were left without partners and it was lucky for Rose that Sylvia was a natural at Potions. Sylvia did well in all of her classes, but potions she particularly excelled in. Professor Sprout and Professor Vector were especially fond of her, using her as examples in class no less then twice a week. The beginning of her seventh year went surprisingly smooth and she looked forward to an easy rest of the year.

Sylvia was lying with her stomach against the grass, pulling up tiny blades and tossing them into the cool September breeze. Rose giggled at her friends, and glanced over at Sylvia. She still looked as happy as she did when they had first met. Her bright eyes, mop of brown hair, and tiny smile. Not much had changed, although she did notice more boys had been staring at her now and again. She really was a beautiful person, even if not completely on the outside.

"Yes Sylvia, I suppose you're right. Although some of us do have a life outside of class." She winked and sent a dandelion flying through the air towards her friend. They were so much like sisters by now, and it helped both of them after what had happened to their families.

"Oh shut up, I've had my share of fun while I've been here, and you know, I would have gone with that cute boy who sat next to me in Muggle Studies if I wouldn't have caught a cold and Madam Pomfrey had forbid me to set foot out of the hospital wing for days, remember?" Sylvia had many fond memories here, and although she had not spent one day with someone romantically, it didn't bother her very much at all.

"I'm sure it was just a cold Sylvie." Megan Chambers had just finished copying what was left of the astronomy and arithmancy notes. Megan was in the same year as the rest of her friends, although she was not near as bright as Rose or Sylvia, She was easily the prettiest girl at Hogwarts, and she was chaser for Hufflepuffs Quiddich team. She didn't have a steady boyfriend, but the lines in waiting were longer then you may imagine. She picked up her bag and shouted to the boys who had now sat down on the lakes shore and were drawing Quiddich plays in the sand with twigs.

"Hey are you two ready to go down to the pitch or what? I know Gryffindor has it reserved in about an hour from now, and I have my broom in the locker room already. We may be able to sneak in a few minuets of practice up in the air if you two hurry," She looked back at the other three girls and smiled, "Sylvie, what classes do you have this evening, I was hoping you could help me with Professor Snape's Drought of Peace for tomorrow."

"Well I have Divination at three with Slytherin, and I wanted to write up that paper for Muggle studies, but if you wanted to meet me in the library after dinner, we could go together?" Sylvia pulled a small date book out of her pocket a jotted down her plans for that evening.

"After dinner? Well I was going to take a walk with Tobias, but I can always plan that for another day. Thanks a bunch Sylvie come on boys lets go!" She snatched her robe off a close branch and trotted of towards the Quiddich pitch.

"She is a bit of a busy body isn't she?" Rose stood up and dusted off her knees and skirt. "Do I have any of that grass on me June?" She turned around showing June and Sylvia her backside.

"No, I think you got it all," the other two girls stood up, "How about me?"

"No you're fine. Do you think they have anything in the great hall left over from lunch? I'm starving; hopefully I can grab a muffin or two." The three girls picked up there bags and robes and headed towards the castle. "Are you two going to be in Divination today? I know it's hard with the Slytherins, but we should at least try to get along. They can't be all bad."

"Sylvia, are you listening to yourself? You're talking about Slytherins! If you don't recall what happened at breakfast yesterday, maybe I can remind you?" Rose pulled up the sleeve to her robe and showed her a dark purple bruise across her forearm. "Does "Get out of here you fucking Mudblood" ring a bell?" Rose looked hurt, almost to the point of tears. Sylvia stopped and took her friend by the hand.

"I know what you mean Rose. It was horrible what that brainless Montague boy did to you and I'm not trying to make it seem that what he did was right, but I find it very hard to believe that every last Slytherin is like that." She kissed her friends bruise and covered it with her robe again. She loved her friend very much and hated seeing her like this, if there was only some way she could help her see what she meant. "I know there's a good Slytherin out there, and seeing how many classes we have with them this semester, I won't be surprised if we find them." Sylvia laughed and held her friends hand as they walked up to the oak doors to the castle and into the great hall.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 3 is REALLY long compaired to the first two, so it may be a while before I post it.

-Chapter Two-

Severus locked the door to his office and taking out his wand, stood in front of a large wooden bookshelf filled with books of all different subjects and sizes.

"Evanesco Bookshelf." As he said these words the bookshelf vanished into a wisp of smoke, revealing a hallway which led to his bedroom. As he walked through the archway, the bookshelf reappeared, blocking out all the light coming from his office. His sleeping quarters were very simple. In the room there were only four pieces of furniture; a bed, a nightstand which held an antique hurricane lamp and a small clock, a tall bureau in which he kept his school uniforms and nicer apparel, and to the left of the entrance was a long dresser of drawers, full of his potion smocks, muggle clothing, and pajamas.

The professor walked over to his bed and turned on his bedside lamp. He looked at the plants in his hands and hoped he had enough for the fifth year students and to supply himself with enough potion to last until Christmas. He pulled the small white flowers off the stems and put half of them in a large box that he had taken out of his nightstand and the other half in a small cloth bag under his bed.

Falling back, he sighed. How did this get so monotonous? He had never intended his life to be like this. He was bitter and angry, but most of all he was lonely. He had been surrounded by hundreds of students and professors every day for the past two weeks, but it only made the feeling worse. It felt to him like dying of thirst in a tiny row boat surrounded by the ocean. It was almost claustrophobic after three months of nothingness. Those empty halls were a painful pleasure to him. He conversed with his fellow professors, and even the random trouble-making student would be reprimanded for their behavior, and though he took women into bed with him, they could not satisfy him. Every woman he touched, kissed, and made love to would moan and scream for more of him, but he could not wish them to leave soon enough.

After what seemed like only a few minutes, he sat up and looked at the clock. It was already ten; he had missed dinner by at least four hours. He was angry and a bit ashamed that no one had seemed to notice the lack of his presence, or at least cared enough to send a plate to his office.

He sighed as he stood up and stretched. He must have fallen asleep, his muscles ached and he could feel the tension of his erect penis against the leg of his slacks. He had to get out of this school, to go somewhere he wouldn't know anyone and no one would care to know him. He opened the doors of the bureau, grabbed a heavy hooded cloak and headed down through the archway, into his office and out into the schools hallways. If he ever needed release, sexual or not, he knew at this time of night that he could walk to the Hog's Head in Hogsmead, and there would always be a woman willing to give herself to him for a price.

He raced towards the large oak doors of the castle. He was breathing heavily by the time he reached them and his heart was racing. He hated the feeling that someone might see him. He pulled them open and stepped outside, a wave of calm swept over him as the fresh September wind blew hard upon Hogwarts towers. It felt good to get out of the castle, but it wasn't safe enough yet for him to remove his hood, he still had to pass the Quiddich pitch and Rubeus Hagrid's hut. It wasn't hard for him to sneak across the grounds. He walked briskly and always with purpose.

His clothing never stood out in crowds and he liked it that way. He was always especially well dressed, wearing dark leather shoes and some of the nicest clothing they had at Madam Malkins. He liked to dress well, and as long as he could afford it he felt no harm could come of it.

Reaching the front gates of Hogwarts he slowed down and looked around to see if anyone had been following him. There was a faint light inside of the gamekeepers hut, but other then that, the grounds of Hogwarts were dead. The wind blew sprays of water from the lake across the grass, making his clothes and face damp. He opened the gates just enough for his slim body to slip through to the other side. He felt more confident now as he walked down the darkened Main Street of Hogsmead. The Three Broomsticks was jittering with liveliness; he pulled the hood tighter around his face and stayed in the shadows, just in case he ran into someone he knew.

There, just a few feet away, he could see the crevice that lead to the Hogshead. He debated whether or not he should turn back and forget it. Forget these women and their large fake breasts and soft plastic skin. The warm fluid between their legs, always ready and always waiting for a Galleon. He kept walking against his better judgment and turned right into a completely different universe. There was one light on the entire street, and that was above the Hog's Head sign, dripping with blood. It cast long, deep shadows on the brick walls, and in the partial light you could see people hiding in darkness. The only people who did not hide were three prostitutes standing to the left of the bar's door. Two of them he had seen before and paid them a small sum for their services, but there was a new girl whom he had never seen before. She had dark red hair and bright eyes. She wore a dark red peasant top which revealed much of her breasts; her skirt was a mixture of reds and purples and was short and layered with frayed edging. She wore high stilettos with red fishnet thigh-highs enchanted to look like purple snakes were slithering around her legs. The first one to spot him was the tall blonde in a tank top and mini skirt. She said something to the other two girls because all three of them looked in his direction and adjusted their clothing. He walked into the circle of light surrounding the door of the Hog's head and looked at the red-haired girl. The blonde one came forward, taking the lead of the two other women.

"Looking for something, are you?" She said pouting her blue lips. "Is there anything in particular we could, ah, help you with?" She put her hands on her hips and looked him up and down; trying to determine how much he was worth. It was amazing that she did not recognize him.

"Not from you, Madam." He made his intentions known by looking at the young red-haired girl, "Girl, how old are you?" The young woman looked up at him, almost frightened.

"She's nineteen, and very experienced for her age." Severus looked up at the blonde slut, who had tried to cut in like a car salesman trying to sell a Porsche, and shot her down with an evil stare.

He focused his attention back on the young girl, who now looked even more frightened and said, "In fifteen minutes go to room six and wait for me." He pulled a heavy bag out of his cloak and pulled out eight galleons and gave them to her. "You will get the rest later."

Severus walked into the Hog's Head, annoyed by the women outside, and sat down at the bar for a drink.

"What can I get for you, sir?" A dirty old man waited behind the bar, washing a glass mug with a filthy rag. Severus tried not to make eye contact with anyone and kept his hood up, if anyone knew who he was and saw him here not only would everyone at the school be whispering behind his back, but the ministry would also be talking.

"Schnapps on the rocks, in a clean glass." While saying this he heard the door open and the young girl walk inside the establishment. She was looking at him the entire way up the stairs, a look of curiosity mixed with fear.

"Here ya go, sir that will be three Knuts." Severus again drew his pouch out of his robe and gave the bartender a galleon.

"Keep the change." He half-whispered after a long sip of his drink. "And clean your glasses better." He set his glass down half-empty and walked across the room to the staircase. The floor and handrails were more then filthy; he tried to refrain from touching anything. When he reached room six, he took a deep breath and walked in.

She was sitting with her back towards the door. Her handbag was set on the nightstand. She looked cold.

"Take off your clothes." His voice was a harsh whisper.

"What?"

"I am not paying you to ask questions about how this transaction should happen. If I tell you to take off your clothes, you do it." He removed his cloak and hung it on a coat rack. He wore black slacks and a white button-up shirt. He also wore a green and silver vest on which the initials S.S. were embroidered. He unbuttoned his vest and then his shirt. The girl sat on the dirty bed clutching her knees. She was completely naked now except for her bra, which she seemed to be holding on to as if it were the last slice of her dignity.

"Take that off." He said while sitting on the edge on the bed to untie his shoes. He stood up and slipped his pants off onto a pile on the floor. When he turned around she could see how big he was through his underwear. She held her breath as he walked towards her.

"Now I don't want you to say a damn word. Just do what I tell you to." She nodded as he pushed her down and leaned over her. His hand automatically went to the strap of her flimsy bra, which she had neglected to remove, and he tore it from her chest. Her unnaturally large breasts shook from the force, but also from fear. Her breasts had many bruises and bite marks on them; he was not her first lover this evening. He placed his large white hand over one breast and he could feel her terror radiating through her body; her muscles were tense; her breathing was rapid; and she kept her eyes shut tight as if imagining very hard that she was in some safe warm place back at home.

He did not kiss her, or even brushed his lips on her skin. This was not love, nor pleasure; this was release, and frustration. He kept his mouth closed tight, breathing through his nose. Thrusting his self into the girl laying on the bed, memories from Hogwarts came running back to him. He remembered the students at Hogwarts whom he was ridiculed by. He remembered their teasing; he remembered how much hatred he held towards them; he remembered Patricia, the first woman he ever made love to. Her warm skin and dark eyes, how she laughed and touched him without recoil. Then how Remus Lupin asked her to go to Hogsmead with him once and she acted like he had never existed after that. So much emotion and so much pain had come out of that--there had never been another woman like Patricia. Never another woman who could rouse things in him the way she did. He could see her face on the prostitute's body, smiling at him laughing. He heard her speaking; he could see the words coming out of her mouth like smoke. He didn't want to hear what she had to say--he tried to block it out but the smoke was suffocating. He put his hands over her mouth, lightly at first, but the smoke just kept rolling out faster. He pressed down harder. The harder he pressed the more his hands began to burn; he knew it was the fire inside of her, the fire she once gave him and then so easily took away. He wanted the fire to die out he wanted her to taste the ashes, he wanted her to choke on them. His thrusting became more vigorous and he could feel himself coming to orgasm. His hands moved away from her mouth and over her chest onto the bed, grasping the bed, handfuls of sheets in both fists. He wanted to stop; he wanted to prolong this feeling of being on the edge of something great, of something amazing. There it was, within his grasp, if only he could hold on just a moment longer.

And as soon as it had started, it was over. The prostitute lay on the bed crying and spitting blood out of her mouth.

"Get away from me, you psychotic fuck." Pushing herself away from him across the bed and tumbling onto the floor she stood up and grabbed frantically at her clothing and put them on as quickly as possible. Severus kneeled next to the bed, catching his breath. He looked at his hands. There were deep bite marks on them and the warm red blood began to dry on his palms.

"The lake."

"Give me my fucking money." The girl stood between him and the door. He pointed to the bedside table where a black bag filled with coins sat. Severus stood up and walked to the sink inside the small water closet.

"Take what you need and leave." He didn't look at her on his way to the restroom, but could see the bed, sheets and filthy blankets strewn about, partially covered in blood, sweat and semen. Severus turned on the faucet and washed his hands, the blood mixing with the water, and flowing down the drain. When he turned back around she had already left, his wallet had been dropped onto the floor, a few galleons had fallen out and were now scattered around it.

Grabbing his clothes, he sat on the bed for a moment and tried to forget what had just happened. He hadn't thought about Patricia in years. Why now did these memories come to him? At such a low point in his life? He pushed them back into the depths of his mind and told himself to remember to visit his pensive before he went to bed. He clutched his cloak off the rack and wrapped it around himself tightly as he opened his door and walked down the stairs. A few eyes were on him as he stepped down the dirty wooden stairs and walked by the bar at which he set down two galleons.

"Look, mister, can I have a talk with ya, before ya leave?" The toothless bartender seemed concerned, urging him to stay and talk.

"No" was all Severus' said before he walked out the bar. He allowed the large wooden door to slam shut behind him as three sets of eyes burned holes into his back. He quickened his pace, and walked rapidly towards the gates of Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

-A/N- Thank you all so much for reading this! This chapter is pretty long and chapter 4 is just as long so hold in there please! thanks! R&R is welcome and loved!-

-Chapter 3-

The sun was setting and it cast a warm red glow over the Great Hall. Students were coming in and out from classes they had that evening, toting books, quills, and parchment. Megan Chambers sat by June Summerby at the Hufflepuff's house table, talking amongst themselves and other students. Just as a few of the professors and Headmaster Dumbledore were taking their seats, Megan noticed Sylvia and Rose coming in from the large wooden door, laughing and bringing with them books and the distinct scent of Professor Trelawney's class.

Megan saw them first, and nudged June in the side.

"Look who's decided to pull their heads out of their books and join us!" Megan moved some books that were on the bench next to her, making room for her friends. Sylvia and Rose slid in next to them and dropped their bags underneath the table.

"And it looks like you ditched Divination again." Sylvia reached down into her bag and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "Here are the notes anyway; you were lucky Trelawney was having a down day." She laughed as she passed Megan the parchment.

"Thanks Syl, I don't know what I'd do without you." Megan winked just as Dumbledore stood up to address the Great Hall.

"Good evening, professors and students. I hope the day went well for all of you. You will all be happy to know that the first Quiddich mach of the year will be Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff." The Gryffindor and Hufflepuff tables exploded in cheers. "The match will take place a week from today at three in the afternoon. All classes will be postponed for that afternoon. Make sure that the heads of the teams schedule practice time with Madame Hooch as soon as possible. Now if that's all, let's enjoy our food." Dumbledore clapped his hands together and in an instant food filled the tables and students and teachers alike began to serve themselves.

"Hufflepuff and Gryffindor… well, now what side of the pitch am I supposed to sit on?" June Summerby, who happened to also be a Gryffindor, spooned a slice of chicken pie onto her plate, accompanying a generous heap of mashed potatoes.

"Hufflepuff, of course, why is that even in question." Megan said after a drink of pumpkin juice.

"Well I am a Gryffindor, Megan, but even if I do sit on Gryffindor's side, I'll proudly don the yellow and black of Hufflepuff." The girls laughed and continued talking about the match as they continued eating their meal. Sylvia looked around the Great Hall; she loved being at Hogwarts. There was not one thing here that made her sad or upset, even the Slytherins were tolerable. Suddenly, Sylvia felt something small hit her on the back of her head. She turned around to see which one of her friends would be giggling madly, but they all seemed to be interested in their own conversations. Just as she was going to ask Rose if she had thrown anything, she was hit again on the side of her head. She looked down to the stone floor, and there laid a small green bean. Sylvia looked in the direction it came from and made eye contact with a very handsome Gryffindor boy. He smiled and waved in her direction, she looked around to make sure that she was the one he was aiming for, and then smiled back. She blushed slightly and turned to her friend.

"Rose," she whispered while she poked her friend in the ribs. "Rose, look. Who is that?"

"What, Sylvie? Who is who?" Rose looked around to where Sylvia was gesturing. "Oh, you mean that cute boy over there. The one with the red hair at the Gryffindor table? Hmm, I can't quite remember his name. June, hey, June!"

"Shhhh, no, Rose, please. It's okay, I'll find out myself."

"Are you sure, Sylvia? I think he's only a year older then June; she's sure to know who he is." Rose gave her friend a curious look. "Why do you want to know anyway, Syl?"

"Oh, nothing," She smiled. "He threw this at me, that's all." Sylvia blushed as she picked up the orphaned green bean off the floor. She and her friend giggled as they looked in his direction. He was talking to a boy sitting next to him and they both looked up at the girls and waved. Sylvia and Rose waved back, giggling outright. The girls whispered between themselves about what had happened and finished their dinner.

At seven o'clock, Dumbledore stood up, cleared the tables and made the regular evening announcements reminding everyone that the castle grounds were now off limits until classes began the next morning and that everyone should be in there house dormitories after eight o'clock tonight. Megan tapped Sylvia's shoulder just as Dumbledore was finishing.

"Hey Sylvie, you still want to go down to the library? I really need the help. I was looking over the ingredients for the Draught of Peace. Damn, this stuff is too advanced. Like were ever going to use the stupid potion anyway. Well, you still up for going?"

"Yeah sure, um, let me take care of something first and I'll meet you there. I'll bring some of the ingredients; I have just to familiarize you with them. Meet me in the Potions section, okay?" She said this just when Dumbledore excused the students and they all stood up and bolted for the large doors.

Megan stood up, grabbed her bag, and headed for the mass of students that had now crowded around the door. "Alright, thanks!"

Rose stood up right after that, and looked at Sylvia, "Hey, I'll see you back in the common room later, okay? You better tell me everything! Bye."

"Bye, Rosie." Sylvia waited behind until the crowd died down a little before she stood up with her bags, and headed toward the back of the Great Hall. There were still a few students hanging around outside the doors as she walked past and towards the common room.

"Hey!" Sylvia heard someone shouting behind her and turned around just in time to see the handsome, red-haired, green-bean-throwing boy, stumble into her, making them both hit the floor, Sylvia's books scattered around them.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry. I didn't think you were going to stop so fast." He stood up quickly and began picking up the few books that had fallen onto the floor. "Are you okay?"

Sylvia was shocked. She didn't know whether to laugh or run away. She stood up and decided that laughing would be the best choice out of the two.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks."

"Damn these stone floors. Well, my name's Peter: Peter Fowler. Sorry about the vegetable tossing, but you seemed so deep in thought. I wanted to ask you if you would like to have lunch with me tomorrow, by the lake." Sylvia's head was spinning. Was someone asking her out? It couldn't be, but yet, here it was happening to her. It was something she had wanted to happen, and here it was right in front of her.

"Um, lunch? Tomorrow? Sure, I mean, I would have to reschedule some of my study time, but lunch, yes, I would love lunch." Her cheeks were bright red and she held her books close to her chest, trying to keep her rapidly thumping heart a secret.

"Ah, I'm actually quite embarrassed but, I don't know your name yet." He handed her a short blue feathered quill that had also fallen while he asked her name.

"Sylvia Fawcett." She reached out her hand to grab the quill, and also to shake his hand. "Very nice to meet you, Peter."

"Nice to meet you too, Sylvia." He returned her shake, turned around, and walked back down towards a small group of friends talking by Great Hall's wooden doors.

Sylvia stood in the middle of the stone hallway, practically beaming. She was filled with so many emotions, and all of them wonderful. She was half-skipping, half-running on her way to meet Megan at the library. When she got to the library door, she had to pause and take a deep breath, trying to slow her heartbeat down so it didn't seem so audible. Taking the cool September air into her lungs, she reached her arm forward, pulling open the heavy oak door and stepping inside the quiet library.

--

Sylvia woke the next morning to the sound of scratching. She sat up in bed and looked toward the window by her bedside. There, outside on the ledge, was a grey owl, clutching a tiny piece of parchment in its beak. Sylvia looked around and saw that all of the other girls were sleeping, so she decided to open the window herself and give the letter to whomever it belonged to when they woke up. She grabbed a black bath robe, with the house shield embroidered in yellow on the right side and put it on. It was getting colder and colder every day; she was even able to see her breath in the air now. She flipped open the latch to the window and pushed it forward a bit. The bird came swooping in and landed in the middle of her bed.

"Here, let me see that. Please don't wake any of the other girls. I'll give one of them the letter when they wake up, I promise." Sylvia walked over toward the owl and it dropped the letter into her hand without any struggle at all and flew away, back out the window. She thought this was very odd, until she looked at the name on the paper and realized it was for her.

She was now even more confused. Who could be writing her notes so urgent that it couldn't wait for breakfast? She unfolded the parchment as quickly as she could without tearing it, and she smiled as she read the six words scribbled onto the parchment in front of her.

_Looking forward to our lunch._

_-Peter_

Sylvia hugged the parchment close as she lay back onto her bed, and tried to fall back asleep.

--

"Oh god, Sylvia, did you leave this window open?" Sylvia sat up, still clutching Peter's note to her chest, and looked up to the window, which Rose was now latching shut. "What were you doing with the window open anyway?" Rose looked at her friend curiously and sat down on the bed next to her after closing the window.

"Here, look." Sylvia handed Rose the note, smiling.

"Peter? Oh! Yeah, that's that boy. Wait, you talked to him? When? Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were already asleep by the time I got back from helping Megan at the library with her potions work and I didn't want to wake you. He came up to me after you all had left and I was walking to the library. He asked me to have lunch with him by the lake today." Sylvia's cheeks flushed red with happiness.

"Well, you should have woken me up, Sylvie. This Peter, he sure seemed like a nice enough guy. Oh I am so happy for you Sylvie!" Rose squeezed Sylvia with a tight hug.

"Hey, what's with all the chattering? Oh it's too early." Rachel Burke, a pretty girl who was also in Sylvia's class, moaned as she pulled her feet onto the brown stony floor. Sylvia looked around and saw that most of the girls in their dorm had already gotten out of bed and were making their way towards the showers.

"Oh my goodness! What time is it?" Sylvia looked at a watch that her muggle cousin had given her two years ago. "It's already seven? Rose, why didn't you wake me up earlier? The line at the bathroom is going to be a mile long; oh I'll never get into the shower at this rate." Sylvia tightened the robe around her waist, and scurried off to the girl's bathroom.

"You should have showered last night, like me, instead of flirting with cute boys!" Rose shouted out the door after Sylvia.

Sylvia leaned against the brown granite tiles in one of the many identical showers that were in the girl's Hufflepuff bathrooms. She stared up at the low ceiling, letting the hot water pour over her shoulder and spiral down the drain. She couldn't tear her mind away from every thing that had just happened, and everything she hoped would happen. She couldn't imagine anything particular about him. Everything in her mind seemed to blur together, one giant blur of everything good in her life. She never wanted to leave this moment in time.

"Hey!" Someone was banging on the door to her shower, "You've had your twenty minuets already. There are others who need to get to class!"

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm getting out right now." Sylvia turned the knob for the faucet as fast as she could, grabbed her robe and hurried down the hall back into the dormitories to get dressed.

Sylvia hurried down towards the great hall to grab something small to eat before her first class. She hoped she wouldn't run into anyone she knew, there were only a few minuets left until her Herbology lesson started, and she wouldn't want to make Professor Sprout take points away from her own house. Sylvia saw a tray of muffins on the Hufflepuff table and darted toward it.

"Excuse me, please. I just need to squeeze in for a moment." Sylvia leaned over a couple of second years sitting closely together and grabbed two muffins. "Thanks." She mumbled before trotting off towards the open doors and out into the beautiful September morning, leaving a faint trail of crumbs behind her.

The first part of the day went by painstakingly slow. For the first time since she had been at Hogwarts she couldn't hold her attention long enough to take notes. _Oh well,_ she thought, _I guess Megan and June are just going to have to get their notes from someone else._ She would check the clock on the wall every few minuets, making sure that their Professors didn't keep them over.

Her last class before lunch was Arithmancy. Professor Vector was trailing on about the magical properties of this number and that number and assigning massive amounts of homework for this evening. _I should have thought twice about rescheduling my study time, _Sylvia thought to her self. She tried to pay attention, she really did, but the only thing she could think about was the lake. How beautiful it was going to look, where they would sit together. Sylvia sat up shocked, her quill and ink well dropping onto the floor.

"Miss Fawcett, are you alright?" Professor Vector removed her wand from her robe and cleaned up the mess, then handed the blue feathered quill back to Sylvia. Where would they meet? She hadn't seen Peter all day, and they hadn't talked the night before about where they should meet up. Sylvia began to fidget.

"Yes, Professor, I'm fine. Thank you."

"Very well then, so as I was saying, if you divide the seventh decimal place…" Sylvia zoned back out after then. How could she have been so stupid? She needed to find Peter before lunch began, but as she looked at her watch for what seemed the thousandth time today; she heard the lunch bells ringing.

"Oh, well looks like were out of time for today. I want you all to read pages four hundred and seven to four sixteen before I see you again! Don't forget!" Professor Vector dismissed the students to lunch. As Sylvia darted out the door she ran into Rose, who had been waiting for her.

"Guess who hunted me down about an hour ago and told me to give you this?" Rose smirked and handed Sylvia a small slip of paper identical to the one the owl delivered that morning. Sylvia snatched it up and read it.

_Please meet me by the Herbology greenhouses. I'll be waiting under the smallest tree._

_Looking forward to seeing you-_

_Peter_

Sylvia squealed with delight, hugged her friend and skipped down towards the great hall.

"Thank you Rosie!" She shouted back, blowing her friend kisses before she spun around and bounced down the stairs.

--

Severus dismissed his students and gathered the mess of reports he had received from the first year class right before lunch. Taking a second glance at the piles of parchment in his arms, he pulled open a drawer to his desk and shoved them all to the back. _I'll get to it later this evening_, he thought, and grabbed some vials of potions that had the labels scribbled on so bad that he could barely read them. _First years_, he grumbled to himself as he shook his head and locked the door to his classroom.

He walked towards the stairs that lead him up to the great hall. He held the vials in his pocket with the un-bandaged hand, walking quickly and staring at the floor. He wasn't paying attention to the students milling around him, to the odd couple making out by a suit of armor, nor did he pay attention to the bright red head of hair that was speeding in his direction. Before he knew what, or who, had hit him, he was lying toppled on the ground with a thin, red haired student. In his pocket were now only shards of glass, potion and blood.

"Damnit! Don't you watch where you are going!" yelled Severus, many of the students gathered around, shocked at what they were hearing the Professor say. Severus took his bloody hand out of his pocket and wiped it onto his pant leg, he hoped that whoever the vial belonged too, that they paid attention in class enough not to screw up the potion. He looked at his hand; nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary. He stood up and looked at exactly who ran into him. There, scrounging on the floor for miscellaneous papers and books was a thin, red haired girl that Severus did not know by name. As she reached for a care of magical creature's book, Severus placed a shiny dark boot on top of it. The girl looked up at him, first with a look of anger, and then one of embarrassment and shock.

"Oh I'm sorry Professor; I didn't realize that it was you." She reached down for her book again, but he did not move.

"I see. Name?" He looked down on her while blood still trickled out of his hand, making small puddles on the stone floor.

"W-what?"

"Name, what is your name?" He pronounced the words clearly and slowly.

"Rose Cadawallar."

"And Miss Cadawallar, what house are you in?" You could hear the irritation in his voice as he addressed her, some of the students that had circled around them wandered off, either from boredom, or fear of Professor Snape.

"Hufflepuff, sir." Rose was now looking at the ground, terribly embarrassed by what was happening to her.

"Well, Professor Sprout is going to be disappointed about her house losing points again, isn't she?" Severus began as he heard the sounds of disgruntled Hufflepuffs around him. He looked down at Rose and he could see that she was livid, "And you will join me for detention during lunch today." He turned around and walked in the direction he had just come from. Rose picked up her last book and followed the Potions Master towards the dungeon. Every few seconds Professor Snape would look back at her to make sure she was still following him.

Severus was deep in thought about what had just happened. He didn't understand how these students could ever disrespect a professor the way she did. The tone of her voice ringed in his ears, some days he wondered why he was teaching in the first place.

--

Sylvia stood under the shade on the small tree that she and her friends usually occupied. A strong breeze blew across the lake and right through her body, making her robes flap wildly. She didn't know where he would be coming from, or how she should act. Her legs were all tingly and like gelatin. She had never felt this nervous about anything in her life. _Well maybe that pop quiz Professor Sinatra gave last year._ Sylvia's mind began to wander and struggle back to reality. Only when she saw a bright orange head bobbing out of the corner of her eye did she bring her attention back to the present.

She turned towards the castle, where Peter was running across the grass toward her, a brown paper bag in his hand. As he made it closer to the tree she slowed his run to a slight jog and then a walk. Slightly panting he joined Sylvia under the tree and smiled."Were you waiting long?" Sylvia shook her head and returned his smile, "Sorry, There was something going on in the hallway right outside the dungeons. A girl got detention, and they had to clean up some blood that was on the floor. I don't know exactly, just what I heard on my way over here." He seemed nervous as he scratched his head and opened the brown bag. "I, uh, hope you like turkey. It's not much, but here, let's sit down." He motioned toward the base of the tree and they both sat down, their legs crossed and knees barely touching.

Peter brought out of his bag, two turkey sandwiches and a cup of pudding.

"Tapioca?" asked Sylvia, "How on earth did you get some of this out here?"

"Do you like it?" Peter smiled and took a bite of his sandwich as Sylvia opened the top on the cup and dipped her finger inside.

Sylvia tasted the tapioca pudding on the tip of her finger, "Oh my, Do I like it? It is simply my favorite thing, ever" She and Peter laughed as she dipped another finger into the cup.

"Here, I think I brought a spoon with me." Peter dug into the paper bag again and pulled out a small metal spoon.

"Thanks Peter. I haven't had Tapioca pudding in so long. My mother makes wonderful pudding."

"I would love to try it sometime." Peter surprised her with this, and just as sudden as the comment came, was she filled with un-surpassing glee.

"I would like that." She held the cup of pudding close to her chest as she swallowed a small spoonful and smiled.

His smile mirrored hers, and there was a small awkward pause where neither of them knew what to say or do. "Here, you have a sandwich too." He laughed and handed her a generous turkey sandwich on a flakey wheat roll.

They ate and talked together for almost an hour before Sylvia noticed that there were students making their way back to the castle. Peter was talking about the Gryffindor Quiddich team, and their new seeker.

"And his grandmother just bought him the new comet that just came out for his birthday. I really think we have a chance this year."

"That's really great, Peter. Hey what time is it?" Peter was lying on his back, both hands supporting his head. He looked at his watch.

"Wow, it's already one thirty! Thanks so much for having lunch with me, Syl. Can I see you again, soon?" Peter picked up the now crumpled brown paper bag and the other trash from their lunch.

"Sure. Thank you so much for everything today, Peter. I'll talk to you later okay? Bye." Sylvia stood up and picked up the few books that she had by the tree.

"Bye, Syl." Peter said. He waved to her as she turned and walked toward the castle. As he watched her turn around half way and wave in his direction, happiness rushed through his body from the ground up.

Sylvia turned around one last time to wave at Peter before she went into the castle. She was so happy about the whole day, even though she had missed taking notes in almost every class that morning. Making her way further into the castle, she poked her head into the great hall and looked toward where her, Rose, June, and Megan usually sat at the Hufflepuff table. She could see June and Megan talking over some teen witch magazine, but she couldn't see Rose anywhere. She carefully squeezed between clusters of chattering first years and walked over towards where her friends were sitting.

"Hey Megan, hey June," Sylvia said, still looking around for any sight of Rose, "How's it going?"

"Eh, it's going okay, how about you?" Megan responded, not lifting her eyes from the magazine, where two celebrity witches were now fighting over a very handsome wizard.

"Really good actually, do any of you know where Rose is? I want to tell her about my lunch today." Sylvia asked, Megan's eyes narrowed and a sly smile crept up Megan's dark red lips. She snapped the magazine shut and turned towards Sylvia.

"A lunch? With whom were you having lunch with, my dear?" Sylvia smiled brightly. She had completely forgotten to tell June and Megan about everything that had happened with Peter over the last few hours.

"Oh dear, Um, Peter Fowler, a Gryffindor. Sorry, I meant to tell you guys. I was just caught up in everything." At the name Peter Fowler, June also snapped her magazine shut and turned toward Sylvia.

"You're dating Peter Fowler? No way!" June asked, in a volume a little too loud for Sylvia.

"Shhhh! No, were not dating. He just asked me to have lunch with him today that's all." As Sylvia was saying this June stood up and moved to sit on the other side of Sylvia.

"Well are you going to see him again?" asked Megan, sounding more precocious then she was in reality.

"Well yes, but--" But Megan cut her off before she had a chance to finish what she was going to say.

"Well, then you are dating him? Oh Sylvia, this is good! How about I come up to your dorm and show you some of the tips from this week's Cosmo Witch? I also picked up a fabulous lip gloss that actually has a very low dose of a weak love potion in it. It may be illegal because I had it imported, but it is simply to die for!" Sylvia interrupted her before she could get any further.

"Sure Megan, maybe. Do you know where Rose is though; I would really like to talk to her." Sylvia felt weird talking about this with June and Megan. She cared about them, and they were good friends after all, but she would have really liked to talk about this with Rose first.

"You mean you didn't hear?" Sylvia shook her head and looked at June curiously, "She knocked Professor Snape down in the hallway right after lunch started... I guess he was pretty pissed off about it, because she ended up getting detention."

Sylvia's eyes widened as she heard what had happened to Rose. She quickly grabbed her book bag, which she had scooted underneath the table when she sat down, and headed toward the doors.

"Wait, Sylvia!" Megan threw the magazine towards a pretty black haired girl sitting across the table, "Thanks May. Sylvia, wait! Come on June." June had already begun standing up and folding the magazine underneath her arm. The two girls slipped between the groups of students who gathered around the doorway of the great hall. Megan spotted Sylvia only a few yards away, headed towards the dungeons. She sprinted to catch up with her mousy haired friend and grabbed her arm.

"Let go Megan, I don't really want to talk to you about lip gloss right now if you don't mind." Sylvia sounded perturbed as she pulled her arm out of her friends grasp. Megan looked offended; she wasn't used to being talked to like that, especially by someone she considered to be a friend. She reached out again and was just able to grab her arm again, this time she held it tighter.

"Excuse me? I just wanted to tell you that we would go with you to professor Snape's class. We have it with Gryffindor next, remember?" The rage that was in Sylvia's eyes faded, and embarrassment swam over her face, "And you're not the only one who cares about Rose." Megan kept a tight grip on Sylvia's arm for a few more seconds, making strong eye contact with her before she finally let go.

"Let's go then." Sylvia said coldly, with just a hint of humiliation. She turned around and kept a few steps ahead of June and Megan. Sometimes she couldn't stand them and wondered why she remained friends with such shallow people. She looked over her shoulder to catch them whispering between themselves. _They're talking about me aren't they? _She thought to herself. Little flames of anger still burned in her chest, although she knew that they had no reason to be there.

They approached the Potions classroom, and they saw that the door was propped open by an old dented cauldron. There were a few Hufflepuffs that Sylvia recognized, trading and comparing notes outside of the classroom. Sylvia walked into the class and saw Rose, sitting on a stool by an old ceramic sink, hand washing glass tubes. As soon as June and Megan saw that Rose was okay, they headed towards their seats and began taking out the ingredients and notes that they had brought along with them. Sylvia walked over to her friend.

Sylvia tried to dampen the anger in her heart, and as Rose turned and smiled brightly at her friend.

"Sylvie! Oh you won't believe what happened." Rose looked around her, almost as if to make sure no one was eavesdropping on their conversation, "That bastard gave me detention because I accidentally bumped into him. He's the one who got blood all over my books and skirt." Rose tried to look angry, but the happiness of seeing her friend surfaced quickly. "I'm really glad you're here now, though. Help me untie this damn thing." Rose stood up and reached behind her to untie the dark grey smock that she was wearing over her robes. "Thanks Syl." Rose and Sylvia headed back towards their working station. Suddenly Rose stopped and turned towards Sylvia.

"Oh listen to me, I feel so dumb, I didn't even ask you about your lunch. How was it?" Sylvia smiled as she continues to pull different ingredients out of her bag.

"You don't know how happy it makes me that you asked that." Sylvia brought out a small bag of moon stones and a jar of cloudy white liquid. "I've already made the hellebore syrup so all we need to prepare is the powdered moonstone." Sylvia smiled and looked up at her friend slyly.

"Oh don't play coy with me. Tell me Sylvie." Rose said, whining just enough for Sylvia to cave in.

"Okay, okay. It was so amazing!" The two girls fluttered with happiness as they talked about what had happened, no less then an hour previously. They were so wrapped up in their own conversation that they didn't notice that Professor Snape had entered the class and was standing behind his desk writing things on the black board. He spoke shortly after setting the yellowed chalk on the small wooden lip at the bottom of the board.

"These are your ingredients and the page number on which you will find the potion. You have an hour to do so, and if you and your partner's potion is not on my desk at the end of the hour, you get a failing grade. Begin." A few students scooted out of their chairs and towards the many bottles of syrup and a bowl full of pearly white moonstones. Sylvia always had her potions ingredients well in advance. She didn't like possibility of risking her grade.

After the Professor had settled behind his desk and busied himself with rolls of parchment, Sylvia and Rose continued whispering back and forth about everything that had happened during lunch. It didn't take them long to finish the potion. It was a fifth year requirement after all, so it was very easy for Sylvia. Rose was able to bring the potion up to the professor's desk as Sylvia cleaned up their work space almost twenty minutes early. Most of the students finished up right after them, and as soon as the last person put their potion bottle on the desk, professor Snape stood up and addressed the class.

"Since we have some time left over, I am not going to let you take advantage of it. Would someone stand and tell the rest of us how to properly prepare a drought of peace?" The class was silent. Professor Snape waited only a few seconds before speaking again,  
"I thought not." Severus picked up a sheet of parchment which held the names of the students in this class, "Miss Fawcett."

Sylvia had been busily chatting with Rose under her breath when her name was called. Her eyes, which were now wide as if she were stunned, met Rose's and they both held in giggles.

The professor didn't bother to see which name he had called, he expected the girl to fail and went back to work scanning through essays and marking them lazily.

Sylvia began talking; she wasn't very well known and had surprisingly had the same friends for the past seven years. She was shy at times and didn't bother trying to make someone be her friend. Outside of her family, Sylvia really only felt comfortable with Rose, and she didn't mind not having any other close friends. The professor calling her to speak to the class was unexpected and Sylvia looked around the class at all the beady eyes now staring at her. Usually a professor would tell her in advance if she was going to be used as an example. She was nervous and didn't know quite where to begin. She picked up a few parchment pieces to read her notes, but she had smudged them with moon stone powder and the sticky white syrup of hellebore. She brought the parchment closer to her face. _It's because I'm not wearing my glasses, _thought Sylvia. She had been prescribed glasses as a child, but she usually wouldn't wear them unless she thought it was completely necessary, she could tell that her eyesight was getting worse now that she was older. She could feel her face getting redder as the seconds passed, but she took a deep breath and silenced her fluttering mind. _You can do this Sylvia; you know this potion better then anyone else in this class. Now just breathe._

Her mouth opened and although the words coming out weren't making any sense in her head, they were perfect. She sounded smart and sophisticated as she explained how using a dark stone will help crush the moonstones better versus just an ordinary pestle. She noticed that a few of the students even took out their parchment and quills and were taking notes. Rose was very proud of her best friend today, it wasn't like her to be this outgoing and friendly to people outside of her circle of friends. Even with Megan and June she tried to seem polite and sweet. She loved seeing this new side of Sylvia, and she knew it was because of Peter she was acting this way. Rose smiled as her thought about the future drowned out her best friend talking about the position of syrup in a cauldron.

As the professor used red ink to fail yet another student in his third year class, he stopped to listen to this girl. There was a slight wavering in her voice, as if she were afraid of something, but other then that she sounded very intelligent. She talked about the directions in which to stir the potion and other things students her age shouldn't be concerned about. He caught himself pausing and listening to her three or four times before he looked up at her.

He could be honest, she wasn't beautiful. But her insecurity was captivating. She had shoulder length brown hair that was pulled back in a loose pony tail, tied with a yellow ribbon. Her face was round and almost childish; it had a cute button nose above small pink lips. Her lips parted and formed words, although he didn't comprehend any of them. He could only think of how they would feel. Her large blue-green eyes flickered back and forth from her hands to a random student and back. He could feel the wind knocked out of his chest. His black feather quill fell from his hand and landed silently on the floor. His mouth dried and his hands became clammy and nervous. In his mind, thoughts of this girl, flashes of her, passed in front of his eyes. He could see her, open and timid, waiting for him. He could imagine what it would be like to hold her trembling body, running his mouth along the outline of her body. He could feel his penis growing harder underneath his robes. He spread his hands open across his desk, pressing down hard; as if he was trying to press the urges he was feeling into the desk, where he could lock them away from curious eyes. Finally, he couldn't stand it anymore.

"Class is dismissed." He said, interrupting the girl in the middle of explaining what types of ladles are best for drawing the potion from the cauldron. Every student turned and stared at the professor, then slowly began putting away their quills and books.

"Now! Get out!" Severus shouted and it echoed off the walls of the dungeon. Some of the students looked at each other curiously, as if silently asking each other what they had done wrong, but most just hurriedly threw their things into their bags and walked out the door. The girl who had been talking looked quickly down at her hands, as if she had been scolded, but slowly, she raised her eyes and met his, for only a second. But in that one second, he knew exactly what it was about her that made him feel this way. She held a minute secret inside of her. She wasn't like anyone he had been with before; even Patricia had a vulgar presence about her, but this girl, this child, was in a shimmering iridescent bubble. A bubble he wanted to be a part of.

Sylvia stopped talking abruptly. She was staring at her hands when the professor spoke out to the class. Slowly, almost as if she was underwater, she brought her eyes up and she suddenly felt as if she couldn't breath. She made sudden eye contact with the professor; his eyes looked black and cold between the folds of dark greasy hair. The contact was only for a few seconds, but she felt like she was drowning. She took a large gulp of air and sat down, finally pulling her gaze away from his. This feeling frightened her, but she looked up at Rose, who was now staring at her in confusion, and reassured her that she was fine with a smile. Then she quickly threw her things into her bag, and got up to walk towards the door, Rose following closely behind.

The girls were silent until they were a couple yards away from the door to the potions classroom. Sylvia stopped and stared at the ground, her good friend walked only a few more steps before she had realized that Sylvia had stopped.

"Syl? Hey, are you okay?" Rose reached out and took Sylvia by the hand, "Hey if it's about Snape, forget him. He's an ass. He wasn't purposely trying to hurt your feelings. That's just the way he is. You were doing wonderful, honest." Rose squeezed her friends hand and looked at her, sincerely hoping to make her feel better. It didn't look like it was helping much. Sylvia wasn't sad, her eyes had a washed over look, like a part of her had been ripped away suddenly. She realized that her friend was trying to cheer her up, so she smiled and squeezed Rose's hand securely.

"Yeah, and besides, we have almost ten minuets until Muggle Studies. Want to run over some flash cards I made about kitchen appliances?" Rose rolled her eyes.

"Sylvia, I think Muggle Studies is one class I know I wont need to use your flashcards." Both girls laughed in the stone corridor, which amplified the sound times ten.

"Okay, well…" Sylvia looked back toward the Potions classroom door, which was now closed, "I actually wanted to mention something to professor Snape. Do you think I should…?"

"No Sylvie, are you crazy? Didn't you see him? God, what a bastard." Rose mentioned the last part under her breath. Sylvia looked over her shoulder again and then made childlike begging eyes at her friend.

"Oh no! There is no way I am going to risk more points from out house today, were already behind Ravenclaw by sixty points." Sylvia continued the puppy-eyed stare at Rose and followed it with a pouting bottom lip. "Agh, Sylvia, no way!" But then her friend pulled out all the stops and topped it all off with a whimpering little word.

"Pweease?" Sylvia batted her eyelashes and stuck her lip out even farther. Rose threw her hands up in the air and huffed, showing her inevitable defeat.

"Fine! But I'm not going inside." Sylvia made a sound of triumph and spun around to walk back towards the class, holding her friends hand.

"Why do you want to go back anyway? You just started feeling better." Rose held her friends hand tightly; she liked the warmth Sylvia gave off. It was like you could feel it in her skin. There was no one else like Sylvia, and it was these moment when Rose knew this was true.

"I actually wanted to ask if there was any other work I could do for potions, you know like extra credit? I am thinking about working for the Ministry of Magic, in a Potions field. I've been reading up about it, it seems really neat, and if I want to get better, I'm going to have to work harder, everything we have done this year in potions has been so easy. Maybe he'll like the idea, I may give him a run for his money" Sylvia looked at rose, and they laughed again.

"Yeah, the only running he'll be doing is running Hufflepuff into the ground. Seriously, I don't think he likes us very much."

"I don't think he likes anyone very much." They giggled again as they approached the door. "Okay, you can wait here; I'll only be a few minuets. Wish me luck" Sylvia opened the door, and crossed her fingers. Sticking her head in first and speaking loudly, "Excuse me? Professor?" Sylvia, not seeing or hearing anything, became slightly curious. She stepped into the dark class and looked around.

"Professor Snape? Hello? I just wanted to ask you a few questions. Professor?" She couldn't guess where he could be. There was only one door out of the potions classroom, and she knew that one couldn't apparate onto the Hogwarts school grounds. She lingered only a few moments longer, before realizing that if he was in this room, he had somehow turned himself invisible and did not want to be disturbed. Sylvia sighed; this meant that she would have to take time out later to talk to the professor. She didn't want to keep Rose waiting, so she headed back out the door to her friend and they both walked together to their Muggle Studies class, making fun of the professor most of the way there.

--

As soon as the last student left the classroom, Severus stood up and walked over to a small potions closet that was just left of his desk. This closet was hidden by an old tapestry depicting different poisonous plants. He pulled back the tapestry, turned the doorknob and slid inside.

It was completely dark, but Severus knew how much room he had to walk around, it was barely enough for him to pace back and forth, touching the shelves on one side before returning to the other. He wrung his hands, and wiped his sweaty brow, and fought off the sexual urges his body was creating, but he could not stop his mind. The images of her flashed before his eyes in the dark. It was so real. She was there in that closet with him, he could feel it. He stopped pacing and leaned his back against the right side of the closet, knocking over unknown substances, their glass and stone containers making clinking sounds at they hit each other. Giving into temptation, he unbuttoned a few of the shiny black buttons on the front of his teaching robes. Reaching in, he could feel how the girl had affected him, how he had let her in, like a snake, a small beautiful snake, coiling herself around his chest. He pulled his erect penis from his pants. Leaning his head back against the shelf, he closed his eyes, rubbing up and down tightly on his penis, He could see her, smiling, wrapped in the florescent shimmering bubble. Then, like lightning, he could see her again. She was lying in the grass by the lake, surrounded by her friends. It was then that he realized that these two girls were the same. With autumn sunlight pouring down on them, she's pulling grass up and throwing it into the breeze. In his mind, she's standing up, and he can hear her voice _Professor_. She's whispering, and walking towards him--

He stopped, filled suddenly with panic, and fear. He could hear his mind crack open like an over ripe melon, spilling out truth.

"_A student, Severus". _It spoke to him in his mother's voice. His eyes opened, sprinkling the front of his robes with a few salty tears. He thought of his mother, he thought of this girl standing next to her, both of them wrapped in a pink-blue sparkling bubble.

"A student." He whispered into the dark.

Now sitting on the floor of the closet, he heard movement in the classroom, and suddenly, like waking up from a dream where you are falling, and you find yourself on the bedroom floor, he heard a voice, and he knew at once it belonged to her. He pressed one hand against the wooden door, and listened. He could here her calling for him, no not for him, for her teacher. She wasn't some prostitute, she wasn't even a woman. She was still a child. He knew at once that he had to have more composure then this; he could hear her leaving and only stayed in the closet a few moments more, before opening the door and sliding out. He sat at the high backed chair behind his desk and looked at the parchment scribbled with red ink cluttering the desktop. In one swooping moment, with his wand in his right hand, the parchment pieces rolled themselves up and made a tidy little pile on the corner of it. His head was now pounding, and his massive erection was now non-existent, he wrapped his large boney hands around the back of his head, laid his temple against the cold wood desk, and closed his eyes.

-Let me know what you think!-


	4. Chapter 4

-Chapter Four-

The Seventh year Hufflepuff girl's dormitory was chattering with excitement that night. Sylvia propped herself up against some pillows, while her friends and fellow classmates sat on her bed and those closest to hers. They were all giggling and talking about Sylvia and Peter, and the rumors that had already started.

"Well I heard that he's going to ask you to go with him to Hogsmead on the first trip there." Said a short girl with spiky blond hair, who was sitting on the edge of Sylvia's bed, Some of the girls around her giggled and Sylvia threw one of the many yellow and black throw pillows that decorated the dorm, playfully at her.

"Oh hush, no spreading of these rumors until Rose comes back from the showers." Just as she mentioned her, Rose walked in, wearing yellow and black striped pajamas, drying her long reddish brown hair in a towel.

"Spreading rumors, of whom? Not me I hope." She gave Sylvia a clever look as she threw her towel onto her bed, and crawled onto the bed next to Sylvia, clutching a soft black pillow.

It was like telling a story around a campfire. As Sylvia talked about her lunch with peter, the girls giggled and awed in all the right parts, they especially got a little rowdy when she mentioned how he had come up to her before diner and gave her a yellow daisy in front of everyone. Sylvia laughed and looked around, and for once, Sylvia knew what it meant to be a part of this house, what it meant to be a Hufflepuff. After all these years, she had become part of this family that spread out across years and generations. They would always be bonded by the time they had shared together here, and Sylvia would remember this moment more then any other.

Hours had passed and the fireplace in the middle of the seventh year dorm had burned down to embers. All the other girls had wandered to their beds and fallen asleep; the only two who were still awake were Rose and Sylvia. They had both pulled the blankets over them and laid on their sides, facing each other and clutching pillows, whispering between the small spaces between them.

"What do you think I should do about Jacob, Syl?" Rose had been dating a Hufflepuff named Jacob Zeller on and off since their fifth year at Hogwarts. Recently she had been struggling with whether or not she should continue their relationship.

"Don't let him pressure you into something you don't want to do, Rose. I know you don't want to hurt his feelings, but think about all the times he said you were too clingy or he wasn't interested anymore, you don't deserve that sweetie. He's an ass hole." Rose looked at Sylvia with tears welling up in her eyes.

"I hate him, Syl." She whispered before letting the tears come rolling down her cheeks.

"Rose." Sylvia said as she moved the black and yellow gingham pillow away from her chest and wrapped her arms around Rose.

"Why did I ever let him talk me into it in the first place? I feel so stupid." Rose buried her face into the front of Sylvia's pajamas and sobbed, although they did not speak of exactly what had happened, both of them knew what was being said.

During their sixth year at Hogwarts, Rose and Jacob had been dating for longer then usual, and things had started getting serious. Rose was staying out later and later each night and skipping classes. Sylvia didn't think anything was bad about it, her friend was in love, not with the best guy, but who was she to say something to her about it. Until one night after dinner, Rose came into the common room crying, and ran directly into the girls dorms. Sylvia had been doing homework on a desk when Rose ran through, Sylvia abandoned the essay she was working on and went straight away to her friend's aid. Jacob had broken up with her again, she said and Sylvia didn't understand why she was acting this way, he had broken up with her lots of times before this. But as soon as Rose looked up at her, her eyes red and swollen with tears, Sylvia knew what they had done, even before Rose started talking about one evening in particular that her and Jacob had stayed out too late. Rose hadn't told anyone, not even her. She said that she had wanted it to be special between her and Jacob, but Sylvia was hurt. They had been best friends for six years and had talked together about what their first times were going to be like. How they were going to share it with one another. Sylvia involuntarily thought that it wasn't fair. If it had been her in that position, she would have told Rose that very night. Sylvia started crying too, she wanted to yell at Rose for being so selfish, she wanted to blame it on her, that it was all her fault that this happened, that she deserved this. But she didn't, instead Sylvia cried all through the night, holding her Rose until she fell asleep in her arms.

Sylvia remembered that, that night, and as soon as Rose was deep asleep, she went into the bathrooms and spilled vomit and tears into the toilets basin.

"You're not stupid, Rose." Sylvia said this, but her thoughts told the truth. She knew Rose was stupid for always going back. Stupid for letting him touch her, for letting him inside of her. But, no matter how stupid she was, Sylvia loved her as much as a sister.

"Really, you mean it?" Rose looked up at her sniffling, her eyes glossy and bright in the dieing firelight.

"Yes, Rose." Sylvia smiled sadly.

"Thanks Syl, I don't know what I would do without you." Rose hugged Sylvia around her waist, her thin frame pressing against Sylvia's soft, large one. They laid together in one bed, talking about everything from boys to school and clothes. There was a pause of silence; both girls were lying on their backs now, looking up at the earth and stone ceiling.

"Sylvia?" Rose whispered to the ceiling, "Will you tell me something you remember your sister?" Sylvia felt her throat tighten around the air she was breathing, she want prepared for her to ask a question like this.

"Hmm, okay. Well, I wasn't really that young when she died, and I can remember lots of things we used to do, but one thing we used to do a lot is color on the walkway in front of our house. She was a squib remember, so we played a lot of games without magic, things that she had learned in the muggle school she went to. One was playing a game called tic-tac-tow."

"Oh yeah, I used to play when I was little."

"Yeah? Well, Mother used to give us little white pieces of chalk and we would play and draw with them. Janie won most of the times, but sometimes she would let me win. Have I shown you the picture mother took of us playing one summer, here I think its still in my trunk." Sylvia turned over and pulled her trunk out half way from under her bed; she unlatched it and pulled a small black and white, worn photograph of two young girls paying on the sidewalk. The one on the right was Sylvia, and on the left was her sister, Jane.

Jane was killed by death eaters walking to her school one morning, twelve other squibs and muggle blooded children were killed across Europe that morning, the morning that he-who-must-not-be-named was killed. Mother heard about it too late, and called to take Jane home from school, but they said she had never shown up. Random killings had been popping up for years, leaving small traces of the dark mark behind. Rose's mother was also killed by death eaters, but she never knew her mother. Rose's mother was killed when she was only two years old. The authorities told her father at the time, that she had been in a car accident, but when Rose had received her letter from Hogwarts, the Ministry of Magic sent someone to the house to tell them the truth.

She was locking up the office building where she was working when she saw two Death Eaters torturing a man and his wife in the parking lot. She screamed, and turned to run to her car, but they had seen her and shouted the killing curse in her direction. Her body fell silently against the asphalt; her hand was still defensively wrapped around a can of pepper spray when they found her.

Sylvia handed Rose the picture of her and her sister, "Can you tell which one was me? I can't believe what mother made me wear. Janie looks alright, but look at those shoes." Sylvia let out a polite burst of laughter, calming the mood a little. "Yeah this is one of the few muggle photographs that mother has of us. Father is crazy about muggle photography. I still can't believe she gave it to me." Sylvia smiled, scooting closer to Rose so that she could look at the photo as well.

"She's beautiful Syl, you were really lucky to have a sister growing up." Rose handed the photo back to Sylvia.

"I know. I was." Sylvia put the photograph back into her trunk, and lied back down with Rose, who now had her eyes closed and looked very peaceful. Sylvia closed her eyes as well, she was so tired and her eyes stung from a little crying tonight, the blackness began to swim in front of her, she was falling deeper and deeper into sleep. She felt Rose move, but she let herself slip into the darkness before she could react to anything.

Rose let Sylvia lay back down on the bed. When she opened her eyes, she could tell that her friend was falling into a deep sleep. She propped herself up on her forearms and watched Sylvia for a few minuets, then she leaned in very close, letting her warm breath feather on Sylvia's cheek.

"I am very lucky to have someone like you." She whispered into Sylvia's soft cheek, "I love you." Rose leaned farther forward, and kissed Sylvia firmly on the lips, she pulled back, hovering a few centimeters above her, letting their moist lips barely brush against one another before laying back down and cuddling up next to Sylvia, one arm wrapped around her waist, and falling asleep.

--

Sylvia dreamt she was swimming underwater in the black lake that night. She kicked her legs in the cold water; goose bumps tickled her nerve endings and made her hair stand on end. She could feel that she was naked, but it was comfortable under the water knowing that no one could see her. She was holding her breath and suddenly she could feel something wrap around her hand, something that felt warm and dry. She looked down and there was someone holding her hand, her eyes followed up the arms and to the face where she could see her sister looking back at her. Sylvia smiled and relaxed, now breathing in the cold water, letting it fill her lungs. She could feel her body filtering the water like gills out of her pores.

Her sister swam around her, fully clothed in the same thing she wore when she left the house the day she died. Sylvia could see her sister swimming around and calling her to follow with waves of her hands. Sylvia swam towards her sister, awkward in unusual environment. Dark blue green light from the moon shined through the water's surface and lit up large patches of weeds. She could see things moving just barely out of her line of sight. When she would turn to see what had been there, all she could see was mats of shiny green sea weed. They were deep underneath the lake, surrounded by large vine-like plants with long slimy leaves twisting around one another in the water. She could hear her sister laugh eerily echoing in the black-green water. Her sister swam with ease, looking like a pale grey seal in the water, Sylvia struggled to keep up. She watched her sister dart into a thick patch of glossy green weeds. The large leaves obstructed her vision, reaching her arm out; she would push the weeds aside only to find another wall, identical to the one she had just shoved away in every way, behind them. Her arms began to ache, but, just as she was about to turn around and go back, She jutted her arm out into a small clearing. The weed formed a circle around her, swaying from side to side with the rocking of the water. She looked up, where a beam of moonlight was floating down the round opening and encasing her sister like an angel. Jane's arms and legs were treading water; the moonlight illuminating the ripples in a holy aura. Sylvia was in awe of her sister swimming yards above her, but she could see something in the weeds to the left of her. Turning around she looked closely at the black space in-between the twisting vines. A dead grey hand, slowly reached towards her, she swam backwards, but she felt another stone hand grab the back of her hair, she spun around trying to find away out of the slick green cage. More and more hands were coming out of the weeds toward her. She started to panic, her gill-like pores closed, making her lungs heavy with water. She gulped, trying to breathe again, kicking her legs and reaching her arms out trying to grasp her divine sister still treading water above her.

Sylvia looked down to see what creature would be chasing her, but they were now only dead hands on the end of long, boney tentacles reaching for her. She grabbed her sisters foot, still clad in the dark leather shoe that mother had bough them matching pairs for Christmas. Her sister looked down, her face surrounded by the moons halo, and flicked her foot out of Sylvia's grasp, and began swimming for the surface. Sylvia franticly followed her sister up, grasping for her. Sylvia began feeling faint, the pressure around her head was letting go, and she was still reluctantly taking in mouthfuls of water.

Jane was reached the surface. Sylvia could feel her heart break and her body falter as her sisters body disappeared. She began closing her eyes and dropping her arms, when she saw two arms plunge themselves from the shell of water and reach for her. She began kicking harder determined to reach her sisters embrace, but the closer she got the more she began realizing that the arms that were reaching so desperately for her were not her sisters, but Rose's.

She kicked the dead hands away more fiercely, swimming upward, getting closer and closer to Roses pink, freckled arms, but then they changed again. They grew at least three times their size and the hands were still small, but now obviously a man's. Staring up she could see the blue eyes that she had so longingly looked into this afternoon. She was so close to the surface, that she could hear Peter calling for her.

"Sylvia, please Sylvia. I know you can make it. I want you to make it. I want you to be here with me, please Sylvia."

Sylvia closed her eyes. The words she had been waiting for had finally reached her ears. She squeezed her eyes tighter together and forced the water out of her lungs. She could even smell the mixture of cedar and pumpkin spices that she had smelled on him while they were laying on the grass talking. She reached her hand forward, but instead of feeling the soft tan hand she had so longingly wanted to hold, it was cold and thin. It grabbed hers firmly, her eyes shot open and there, where only a few seconds before was the warm, friendly face that Peter called his own, there was now the angry face of her potions professor. She tried to pull her hands away from his; she began screaming and taking water into her lungs again. He reached desperately for her, putting most of his upper body into the lake. She looked down, the hands had already began wrapping themselves around her legs and pulling her down. She looked at her professor, his face no longer stern, but still cold and now longing. She could hear him calling for her as the water took over her lungs and the hands had begun to wrap themselves around her face.

"Sylvia, Sylvia." He called out nothing more then that, just her name over and over into the dark lake bed.

--

Rose was sitting on the edge of Sylvia's bed, holding her hand lightly and stroking her hair. She leaned closer to Sylvia's left ear, whispering as to not wake any of the other girls.

"Sylvia, Sylvia wake up darling." Sylvia's eyes fluttered open; she took a deep breath of air, and stretched her arms above her head while turning over onto her back. She looked at Rose, who was already dressed and was reaching for Sylvia's hairbrush that sat on her bedside table.

"Ugh, what time is it?" She said groggily while squinting from the sunlight filtering in from the small windows above the girl's beds. Sylvia saw that a few of them were empty and already made; some of them still had some occupants loudly snoring the morning away.

"It's like," she looked at her wrist watch, "twenty till nine," Rose saw Sylvia's eyes widen as she sat up, "On Saturday." Rose added. Sylvia sighed and laid back down on to her soft bed.

"Why did you wake me up so darn early, on a Saturday, Rose?" Sylvia grabbed her pillow and snuggled her face into it, smelled like her milk and honey shampoo that her and her mother bought at the end of summer.

"Because I just so happen to know that the Gryffindor quiddich team is practicing today at noon and I thought you would want to take a shower before we walked over to the pitch." Rose smiled, and although she couldn't see it, she knew that Sylvia was smiling into her pillow.

"Thanks Rosie." Was all that Rose could make out from the muffled sounds coming from the pillow. Sylvia jumped out of bed, discarding the pillow so that it flew on the floor and under the bed next to hers, and skipped to the bathrooms, ignoring weird looks she got from other girls on the way there.

--

Rose and Sylvia wore their regular clothes on the weekends, holidays, and trips to Hogsmead. Today was no different. Rose wore a pair of jeans cut off at the ankle with a red and white pinstriped t-shirt her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. The clothes that Sylvia wore were a little different from everyone else who went to Hogwarts. The loved vintage style, and was known by her friends to watch black and white films that Rose's parents owned all night during a sleep over. Her wardrobe was filled with full knee length skirts and cardigans, button-up blouses and oxford shoes along with jeans, tank tops and sneakers. The girls walked into the great hall where some of the students were still eating, and sat down at the Hufflepuff table closest to the door. Both girls reached for the large blueberry muffin that was sitting on top of a pile of breakfast pastries in a basket. Both of them chuckled and Rose snatched it quickly while Sylvia made a face of mock anger.

"I'm just kidding, here, let's share it." Rose grabbed a small butter knife from the table and cut the muffin in half, giving one side to Sylvia.

"I had that weird dream again, Rose" Sylvia said while putting some butter on the warm insides on the muffin.

"You mean the one with the weird tentacle hand things and you're under the lake? Did I save you again?" Sylvia had been having the same dreams every couple of months, and it had always began and ended the same way, until today.

"No, not this time, they got me this time, heh, funny hu?" Sylvia debated whether or not to tell her friend about the new faces that had appeared in the dream. She was afraid about how Rose would react to Sylvia dreaming about these people, and none of them being able to save her, but mostly about how she would have rather been taken by those dead grey arms, then the ones offered to her by their professor.

"Really? Wow, well at least it's a change, you know." Rose ate her half of the muffin and looked around to see what was left of this morning's breakfast. "So, what happened? You just couldn't swim fast enough or something?" She spotted a dish half filled with fried potatoes only a few seats away. Sylvia opened her mouth to talk, but Rose stopped her, "Hold that thought real quick," Rose walked over and grabbed the potatoes and began spooning them onto her plate, "Okay go on."

Sylvia took the dish away from Rose and spooned some of its contents onto her own plate while talking, "Well, yeah it was partially that, and I think I got lost in all those weeds." Sylvia told these half truths to Rose, telling her just enough information for her to be interested, but not so much, that she would want to continue the conversation.

"Ah, neat," Rose grabbed the small ketchup bottle that sat with other condiments every few feet down the table, and squeezed it over her potatoes, "So it wasn't a nightmare or anything? You didn't look scared when you woke up." She forked a few potatoes and put them into her mouth.

"No, it was more relaxing then anything, once they had me it felt almost comforting. " Sylvia began eating her potatoes as well. The two girls sat and talked about dreams and that professor Trelawney was planning a lesson on dream readings within the week. When they had finished both girls left the great hall and walked to the library, they still had a half an hour until the Gryffindor's practice started. They large oak doors were pulled open and a small sign hung on its knob reading, "Study Hall: 11 am to 5 pm". There were a few Ravenclaw's sitting at a row of tables, all looking with furrowed brows into the thick text books that were opened in front of them.

"What did you want to get here?" Rose looked around the large library with its high stained glass windows and long dusty shelves.

"Um, a book maybe, but I was thinking about picking up a penguin too." Sylvia rolled her eyes and walked up to where Mrs. Pince was standing behind a counter looking through what looked like a tin box of cataloged book cards.

"Excuse me; I would like to return these." Sylvia said politely pulling two small novel sized books out of her bag and setting them on the counter. Mrs. Pince snatched the books off the counter and hissed.

"Shhhh, be quiet, this is a library." She put the books in a tall pile and turned back to the tin box. Sylvia widened her eyes and held in a giggle, in risk that she may be scolded again, and made her way towards the muggle fiction section of the library.

She walked up and down the small section of the aisle, looking at random titles that look as if they had never been touched. She ran her finger along the binds, leaving a small dustless trail across the second shelf.

"You know if any of these are really good?" She knelt down to look at the bottom shelf, her friend leaning against it, looking at the intricate ceiling.

"You know I don't like reading, Syl, just pick one with a pretty cover." Sylvia sighed and then pulled a book gently off the shelf.

"Look, this authors name is Sylvia." The book Sylvia was holding was called, The Bell Jar. She opened the cover and looked at the first few words before slipping it under her arm, and bending over to look at another book.

"I think I am going to read, Through the Looking Glass, again." She pulled another book; this one looked much less dusty then any of the others that were sitting on the shelf. She flipped the pages, and a small colorful piece of paper flew out. Sylvia picked it up and smiled, "Hey look! It's my old bookmark! I was wondering where I put that." Sylvia put the bookmark in her pocket and turned to Rose, "Okay that's all I'm going to get right now, let's go, it's almost noon." Sylvia said this, but she continued running her eyes over the shelf. Rose nudged Sylvia in the side pointed at the door of the library which you could see through a gap between some Muggle Studies books.

"Look who it is Sylvie, I can't believe that ass can leave that dungeon during the day without getting sunburn." Rose laughed at her own joke, but Sylvia spun around and saw exactly what she had expected. She grabbed Rose by the sleeve of her t-shirt and pulled her down, hiding behind the shelf and peeking through the open space between, "My life as a Muggle" and "My Muggle Family" written by Rachel Ronwhit.

"What the heck are you doing Syl?" Rose jerked her shirt away from Sylvia's grasp, but Sylvia only shushed her friend.

"Quiet Rose, if he sees us I know he'll take away points." Sylvia lied, she watched him enter the library and walk toward the counter, where Mrs. Pince was still furiously looking through the tin card box, he coughed to get her attention and then spoke up.

"Irma, did the books I ordered come in last night?" Mrs. Pince looked up at the professor and back down at her catalog box, looking even more irritated then she did when Sylvia had spoken to her.

"Yes they did Severus, and as you can see I am very busy right now trying to catalog them, as well as every other book that your fellow professors decided to order at the last minuet." She went back to roughly organizing the cards before her.

"Irma, if you let me see the books now, I will let you get on with your work and I will bring the books back to you in the morning when you will have less to do." Severus tried to persuade with her, but she slammed the lid down on the box she had just finished looking through and looked up at the professor evilly.

"If you would wait for tomorrow, and let me get back to my work, please Professor!" She turned her back towards him and grabbed another tin cataloging box. Professor Snape stood there for a second, before sharply turning and walking angrily out the door. A few of the Ravenclaws who had stopped reading to watch the commotion, opened their books again, and scribbled notes on pieces of parchment.

After a few seconds, Sylvia stood up and walked around the shelf and into the aisle, both books still under her arm. Rose followed.

"Okay, I think he's gone now." Sylvia whispered. They both walked up to the front desk, getting evil glares from Mrs. Pince as she logged the books in ad turning back to her tin box.

"Do you really think that he would take points away from us for no reason?" Rose asked.

"Yeah, I mean did you see what a bad mood he was in? I wouldn't be surprised if he was PMS-ing." Sylvia laughed, but her heart still raced as they made their way out of the castle and towards the quiddich pitch where they could already see quite a few students had showed up to watch.

As Sylvia and Rose walked onto the pitch, they could see students, from every house, standing in groups, staring up at the Gryffindor quiddich team in practice. Sylvia couldn't tell which player was which from this angle, and she didn't know much about Quiddich, even though she had been to most of the Hufflepuff games that Megan had played in.

Just as she and Rose found a seat on a clean piece of grass, the players circled around the pitch and landed in the middle of the field. Some of the students ran towards the players, shaking their hands and complimenting them on their moves. Sylvia and Rose were looking through the people, when Sylvia saw his red hair.

"Look, there he is!" Sylvia motioned towards the group just as a lanky dark skinned boy, also in a quiddich uniform, whispered something to Peter and they both squeezed through the crowd and walked in the girls' direction. Both Sylvia and Rose stood up as they approached.

"Hi Sylvia," as Peter said this, he leaned towards Sylvia unexpectedly, and kissed her on the cheek. Peter continued to introduce them to his friend that had walked over with them, but Sylvia was so blissful, nothing after that moment stuck in her brain.


End file.
